<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All She Wanna Do is Party All Night by LizzyLovesPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568093">All She Wanna Do is Party All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink'>LizzyLovesPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship Song Drabbles #1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Is it Really 'Major Character Death' if They're All Dead?, Opposites Attract, Post-Canon, Slight Birthday Fic, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashiro is a mystery to Hanataro. What does she like, what does she want to do, what does she think of him? Does she like him as a friend or something more? Hate him completely? All Mashiro seems interested in is having fun which baffles Hanataro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuna Mashiro/Yamada Hanatarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship Song Drabbles #1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All She Wanna Do is Party All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mashiro wasn’t much of a party-girl in the typical sense, but one couldn’t deny that she enjoyed having fun. She was a huge ball of energy and constantly dragged everyone else into her hijinks. As a kid, Hanataro hardly knew about her except the stories his older brother occasionally told at the end of various Lieutenant meetings, but then something really bad happened and he never heard from either again. But now she was back, the Co-Lieutenant of Squad Nine, and despite them doubly never running in the same circles she still somehow knew of him and seeked him out, claiming he was her most favourite Soul Reaper in the whole Soul Society.</p><p>What surprised him the most wasn’t actually the fact they shared birthdays but that she actually enjoyed hers. His was a mark of relentless misery and teasing where he became a free-for-all target where every Soul Reaper made it their daily goal to torment him in some way. Even just staying inside his house wasn’t safe. Mashiro though loved the pranks that sometimes were directed at her. Once she even had a cake literally explode in her face and she laughed about it and continued eating. He wondered if the pranks were partially because she was hanging around him more or if the others just found her fun to prank.</p><p>Once he did manage to catch her in a rare and brief moment of calm to ask her why she paid so much attention to him.</p><p>”Not only are our birthdays the same, but as humans we both died from severe diarrhea! That’s rare even in your Squad! So I thought we could stick together!” She laughed.</p><p>“Um..I-I think I died from a cold,” He blushed.</p><p>”Whatever, whatever!” She then grabbed his hands and spun around with him. Mashiro was a mystery.</p><p>She seemed like the type of person who’d enjoy being spoiled and bought lavish gifts, but ironically she turned her nose up at anything normal or expensive and instead happily displayed the weirdest oddities she came across or were given to her. She explained Lisa and Rose used to buy her things like that all of the time when they all lived together, but after moving to the Soul Society she mainly just had Hisagi as Rose was often busy with Captain duties.</p><p>“Do you love me?” Hanataro blurted out once during a fireworks display, mustering up all of the courage he could.</p><p>“As a friend!” She laughed and twirled away under the exploding colours. Mashiro was a mystery.</p><p>Over the years they seemed to start drifting apart more and more; Captains and Lieutenants came and went. Soon Hanataro found himself a Lieutenant of his own Squad with his Captain being none other than Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki, the wife of an old friend, still looking as lovely as ever. Mashiro remained Lieutenant under Captain Hisagi, so naturally the two saw more of each other at meetings.</p><p>Hanataro never forgot how she looked that first day, wearing a frilly black robe with swinging sleeves and a set of black plastic jewelry on everywhere, her hair parted into a low bun. She smiled brightly and stood right beside him.</p><p>“Hey there, Hanataro-kun!” She smiled more and gave him the biggest kiss of his life, making him blush and sputter. Several people chuckled. Mashiro still smiled at him.</p><p>Mashiro was a mystery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Roxanne by Arizona Zervas</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzCwaKeV8hM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>